The invention relates to a mounting plate for use in mounting a hinge on a frame of a piece of furniture, the hinge to support a door. The mounting plate is attached to the side of the frame for supporting a hinge arm and a hinge casing or the like, said hinge arm and hinge casing being connected to one another by means of a hinge axle or hinge axles and hinge links. At least one fastening screw fastens the mounting plate to the frame.
In modern furniture construction, so-called door frames are used, such frames carrying the hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the furniture body are made of a weaker material. This has the advantages that the total cost of the piece of furniture can be reduced, because the side walls may be extremely thin, and that the side walls can be made of materials of better quality and more attractive outward appearance without increasing the cost of the pieces of furniture when compared with conventionally manufactured pieces of furniture. This new type of furniture construction creates new problems with respect to the mounting of the hinges, and extra frame hinges have, therefore, been developed.
It is still difficult to fix the relatively heavy door to the narrow frame in such a way that even after a period of time no lowering or tilting of the door occurs, i.e. that the hinge base plate on which all forces from the furniture door act is securely fastened to the frame.